


Trippel-Trappel

by ivyl3af



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eiserner Vorhang, Iron Curtain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyl3af/pseuds/ivyl3af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wichtelgeschichte der Osterwichtelaktion auf Animexx. (http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/zirkel/Fanfictionsschreiben/beschreibung/)<br/>Thema war dieses Mal "Hoffnung", "Auferstehung"</p>
<p>Ich studiere Geschichte, und mir wird stets gesagt, Geschichtsschreibung sei von allerhand Dingen beeinflusst. Zum Beispiel von dem, der siegt. Ich bin seit Jahren besessen vom Eisernen Vorhang - und habe das Thema wohl verkehrt, weil ich aus der falschen Sicht erzähle. Es ist nämlich nicht die Sicht derer, denen die Hoffnung und die Freiheit wiedergegeben wurde und die aus der Sovjetunion auferstanden sind, sondern die des einen, der mit einem Lächeln die Hoffnung gibt. Im Gegenzug verstummt das Trippel-Trappel im Haus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippel-Trappel

**Trippel-Trappel**

Thema: Auferstehung/Hoffnung

Wichtel: Niekas

 

 

Schwere, hastige Schritte auf den Dielen, überall im Haus. Unsichere, weiche im oberen Sockwerk, die durch die Dienstbotengänge huschten und wohl der diebischen Elster gehörten, die schon seit Tagen das Silber entwendete. Zielsichere, stürmische Schritte auf dem Boden vor dem ehemaligen Audienzzimmer, in welchem Ivan seinen Tee einzunehmen pflegte und in welches er sich immer wieder zurückzog, weil es weit war, und kalt, da der Kachelofen viel zu schwach heizte, um das Zimmer jemals richtig zu erwärmen. Die Schritte vor den schlecht schließenden Flügeltüren aus Holz stammten von schweren Stiefeln, wie sie die Soldaten trugen und die Deserteure und die Lagerarbeiter, und Ivan glaubte beinahe, das Rascheln schweren Stoffes zu hören. Die stürmischen Schritte waren inzwischen verstummt, und nun ertönte zorniges Pochen – beinahe so zornig wie das Pochen in seinen Schläfen – an den Türen.

Ivan saß auf einem der Sessel, welche das Canapeé umgaben und schon vielen Besuchern als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatte. Die Möbel stammten aus dem Palast in St. Petersburg – aus Zeiten als Russland sich noch in Gala-Uniform neben einen Zaren gestellt und ihm beim Regieren zugesehen hatte. Er hatte sie aus nostalgischen Gründen mit sich genommen als er St. Petersburg – welches sich stets wandelte: vom offenen Fenster auf Sumpfland wurde es zu Petograd und sollte plötzlich russischer sein, und dann wurde aus Petograd Leningrad – hinter sich ließ. Einige stammten aus dem Winterpalast, aus dem Zimmer, von welchem aus er am Blutigen Sonntag vor inzwischen so vielen Jahren einem der Soldaten der Garde das Gewehr abgenommen hatte, und schoss.

Ivan schloss die Augen und legte seine langen Finger an seine Schläfe, presste einen Moment lang in der Hoffnung, das Pochen mochte aufhören – doch es half nichts.

Der Schnee war an jenem Sonntag blutig gefärbt worden. Ivan hatte niemals schöneres gesehen als die rubinroten Flecken im ewigen Weiß, welches sich einen derart großen Teil seines Landes einverleibt hatte. Ivan hasste Schnee. Ivan seufzte, blinzelte. Er hatte die Flecken auch später gesehen, als sie nachgedunkelt waren, und sie noch immer als 'schön' befunden.

St. Petersburg – Ivan war nostalgisch, er mochte den Namen – war in der Hoffnung auf bessere Beziehungen zum Westen errichtet worden. Ivans Mitspracherecht dabei war gering gewesen, und so hatte man ihn, flankiert von seinen beiden Schwestern, hinaus aufs europäische Parkett geschickt. Ivan hatte viele Dinge gesehen; manche ließen ihn freundlich lächeln, wie Fracois' abschätzige Blicke, welche er nun auf sich zog, nahm er an Verhandlungen mit den Alliierten Teil. Er lächelte dabei meist, überging abschätzige, ja, feindselige Blicke und hörte zu. Er war nicht wie Ludwig, der alles zu unternehmen schien, um die Verhandlungen fortzusetzen.

Damals, im achtzehnten Jahrhundert, hatte Frankreich ihn noch nicht dermaßen abschätzig gemustert. Damals waren sie etwas Ähnliches wie Verbündete gewesen. Er hatte mit ihm und Gilbert Karten gespielt, sich mit Alfred über Sonnenblumen unterhalten und Tomaten-was-auch-immer von Lovino und Feliciano gekostet.

Und dann waren Verrückte auf den Plan getreten. Napoleon Bonaparte, weswegen Francois seit gut 150 Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm Karten spielte. Gilbert gehörte zu ihm, doch der eigensinnige Albino wollte ihn noch nicht einmal ansehen. Also hatte Ivan ihn ins Arbeitslager geschickt. Dorthin gehörten Kinder, welche sich nicht benehmen konnten. Genauso wie er 1905 auf die geschossen hatte, welche sich nicht hatten benehmen wollen. Seit die Unruhen und die endlosen Verhandlungen begonnen hatten, waren Gilbert und Elisabetha spurlos aus dem Arbeitslager verschwunden. Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, sie nicht wegzuschicken, hatte Ivan im Nachhinein überlegt. Außerdem waren die Kämpfe zwischen Elisabetha und Natalja, welche mit Küchengeräten geführt wurden, besser gewesen als die aktuellen Nachrichten auf TASS.

Ivan fasste nach der Karaffe, welche er in den vergangenen Stunden, während denen er auf die Schritte gelauscht hatte, welche rund um ihn herum trappelten und trippelten, schlichen und schritten, geleert hatte. Die klare Flüssigkeit, mit werlcher er das Kristallglas zur Hälfte füllte, trug keineswegs zum klaren Verstand bei. Viel mehr im Gegenteil. Ivan nippte an dem starken Wodka, fühlte das wohlbekannte Brennen in seiner Kehle und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Sein Glas hielt er mit beiden Händen umfasst.

Er wartete. Er wusste nicht genau, worauf – vielleicht auf ein Zeichen, wann sich dieser Sturm der Schritte rund um ihn sich legen würde. Optional konnte auch das Pochen in seinem Kopf, welches sich nun von seinen Schläfen weiter in Richtung Hinterkopf ausgebreitet hatte, endlich schweigen. Ivan behielt den nächsten Schluck Wodka länger im Mund, bevor er schluckte, damit das Brennen nicht nur in seiner Kehle war, sich ausbreitete wie Feuer und ihn erwärmte.

Die ewigen Winter machte kalt und hart, und man taute an manchen Tagen noch nicht einmal genug auf, um mehr als bloß Taubheit zu fühlen. An solchen Tagen nützte kein Feuer, und selbst Wodka konnte das innere Feuer nicht zum Entflammen bringen. Stattdesssen hinterließ er an solchen Tagen Kopfschmerzen im Nachgeschmack, weil man zu viel davon trank.

Das Pochen in seinem Kopf hörte nicht auf, und das pochen an den Türen hatte sich gewandelt. Es schien, als habe es das richtige Paar an Türen gefunden, brachte die Flügeltüren zum Zittern. Der Sturm aus Schritten war im Gegenzug beinah vollkommen verstummt. Wie für eine Verschnaufpause – oder die Ruhe im Auge des Sturms. Er erkannte die Schritte und das zornige Trommeln der Fäuste gegen seine Türen anhand der Energie, die dabei aufgewandt wurde. Solche Kräfte entwickelten bloß Furien wie Elisabetha.

Ivan hatte nicht abgeschlossen. Und tatsächlich - die junge Frau stürmte in den Raum, schwere Stiefel an ihren Füßen, und die Kleidung eines Wächters um ihren abgemagerten Körper. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie so einschüchternd wie eh und je, voller unbändiger Wut und einem Willen, den noch nicht einmal der ewige Winter Sibiriens zu brechen vermochte. Ivan lächelte leise, trank noch einen Schluck und fühlte die Taubheit des Winters in sich, welche sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte über ihn gelegt hatte. „Elisabetha“, erklärte er freundlich, „Welche Überraschung. Ich hatte geglaubt, du seist im Gulag“

Die Ungarin funkelte ihn bloß an, und Ivan betrachtete das Wasserrohr in ihrer Hand, mit welchem sie ihm wohl drohen wollte. Sie hob es an und deutete mit dem Wasserhahn auf ihn. Ivan beobachtete sie konzentriert, wunderte sich im Stillen, ob wohl Wasser fließen mochte, wenn er am Hahn drehte.

„Lass meine Leute frei!“, forderte sie, die grünen Augen ein einziges Feuer der Entschlossenheit. Sie machte keine halben Sachen: entweder Freiheit, oder Tod.

Ivan hatte lange mit Generalsekretär Chruschtschov zusammengesessen, hatte jede Option erörtert, die seit dem Beginn der Öffnung angestrebt wurde. Er hatte eines gefordert: er wollte nicht gehasst werden. Und Genosse Chruschtschov tat sein Bestes, um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Doch dann hatten die Unruhen rund um den Schutzwall begonnen, welchen Ivan um sich hatte ziehen lassen. Die Sovjetunion behütete ihre Schützlinge vor dem kapitalistischen Einfluss des Westens. Die Sovjetunion war ein guter Beschützer.

Dennoch: die Unruhen wurden immer lauter, bis Ivan schließlich – vor drei Tagen – Genosse Chruschtschov resigniert angesehen hatte, die alte Taubheit des Winters in den Gliedern, obwohl es erst Herbst war, und nickte. Dieses Nicken war alles, was es gebraucht hatte.

„Die Grenze ist frei“, teilte Ivan Elisabetha mit, mit ruhiger Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches sich traurig anfühlte.

 

Die Ungarin war wohl auf schlimmere Kämpfe gefasst gewesen, denn sie stand einen Moment lang vollkommen still da, die großen, grünen Augen auf Ivan gerichtet. „Frei“, wiederholte sie, als nehme sie das Wort zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in den Mund, als koste sie bloß vorsichtig davon, um sich nicht daran zu verbrennen. Es war ein Hauchen, welches von Veränderung und Umbrüchen und Frieden, endlich Frieden sprach und Ivan durch Mark und Bein ging.

Der Wasserhahn fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden, und Ivan stürzte den Rest an Wodka, welcher in seinem Glas auf ihn wartete, in einem Zug hinunter. Die schweren Schritte der Stiefel dröhnten auf den Holzdielen, entfenten sich. Sie verstummten nicht; Ivan konnte sie noch immer ausmachen unter den vielen schleichenden und stapfenden Schritten, welche den Boden schier zum Erzittern brachten, während er sein Glas erneut zur Hälfte füllte.

Feliks musste der erste sein, der die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ. Er hatte sich nicht darum bemüht, sich zu verabschieden. Der Hall der zufallenden, schweren Vordertür drang Ivan durch Mark und Bein.

Die hölzernen Flügeltüren standen weit offen, und so war es Ivan ein leichtes, die Schritte, welche sich nun ruhig näherten, zu erkennen. Auch sie konnte er mühelos zuordnen, nachdem er Jahre damit verbracht hatte, auf das Trippel-Trappel auf seinen Dielen zu lauschen und zu lächeln. Er lächelte nicht als Gilbert ihm gegenüberstand. Das Haar des Albinos war weißer geworden, sofern dies möglich war, stellte Ivan fest, doch der überhebliche Ausdruck in den Augen der Personifikation der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, die einstmals Preußen gewesen war, war niemals aus seinen Augen gewichen, egal, wie sehr er ihn auch gequält hatte. Egal, wie sehr er ihn auch isoliert hatte vom wichtigsten in seinem Leben, seinem Bruder. Egal, wie sehr er ihm seinen neuen Namen, den der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, aufgezwungen hatte. Ivan hatte immer gelächelt. Und Gilbert hatte irgendwann begonnen, das Lächeln zu erwidern, und war nur noch arroganter geworden. Er konnte sich nicht benehmen – darum war er eigentlich auch ins Arbeitslager gebracht worden.

Gilbert stand bloß da, eine Augenbraue gehoben und den steten arroganten Ausdruck in den Augen. Er mochte für seine Freiheit alles tun, doch er tat es stets mit Würde – das musste Ivan ihm anrechnen. Ivan verschwendete sich keine Zeit damit, sich Gilberts Begehr anzuhören. Er wusste, was Gilbert wollte. So, wie alle seine Gäste es wollten, es sich wünschten, darauf hofften. Ivan stürzte den Wodka in einem Zug hinunter, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines unförmigen, jedoch warmen Mantels über den Mund. Ivan sah Gilbert nicht an, um nicht an den Schnee des blutigen Sonntags denken zu müssen. Sein Blick war auf die Karaffe geheftet, während er sein Glas erneut füllte, diesmal etwas mehr als halb voll. Er lächelte leise, müde in sich hinein, fühlte die altbekannte Taubheit wieder abflauen – er war schließlich ein Optimist.

„Die Grenzen sind frei“, erklärte er mit heiserer Stimme, und Gilbert stand – beinahe wie Elisabetha – einen Moment lang bloß da, ließ die Nachricht einsinken. Er verlor dabei jedoch nie seine stolze Haltung oder den überheblichen Blick. Schließlich nickte er zufrieden und drehte sich auf dem Absatz seiner schweren Stiefel um, um festen Schrittes hinauszumarschieren. „Preußisch korrekt“, hörte Ivan seine Stimme gedankenverloren murmeln, und er schüttelte den Kopf, stürzte das nächste Glas hinunter. Gilberts Schritte waren noch hörbar im Sturm der Schritte,doch auch der stärkste Sturm ebbte irgendwann ab. So verhallten die Schritte eines Paares Stiefel nach dem anderen, bis schließlich nur mehr die leisen Schritte der baltischen Brüder und seine Schwestern zu hören waren.

 

Taubheit breitete sich aus, und er wusste nicht, wie lange er dagesessen war, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, stumpf vor sich hin starrend.

 

Und irgendwann näherten sich wieder Schritte, überlegt und entschlossen auf dem Boden vor dem Teezimmer. Ein Klopfen ertönte, und Ivan war einen Moment lang verwirrt, wer die Flügeltüren wohl geschlossen haben mochte. Er überließ sich selbst jedoch bald wieder der Taubheit, nachdem er erneut ein – dieses Mal volles – Glas in einem Zug geleert und das Kristallglas mit einem lauten Klirren vor sich auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.

Eduard näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, überlegt, und nahm das Kristallglas vom Tisch. Er musterte die klare Flüssigkeit, von de etwas Bodensatz übriggeblieben war. Das Licht vom niedrig hängenden Leuchter spiegelte sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille wieder, während er seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne beugte und schnupperte. Er verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Das ist kein Wasser“, stellte er trocken fest – er klang dabei nicht so als hätte er es anders erwartet – und musterte die zum Glas gehörige Glaskaraffe. Ivan zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, auch wenn die Taubheit bereits wieder nachließ. Vielleicht suchte er schon zu lange Flucht in ihr, um tatsächlich noch empfänglich für sie zu sein.

Ivan saß da, die Ellbögen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt, leicht vorgebeugt, sich schwer darauf stütztend. Normalerweise trug der weißblonde Russe ein konstantes Lächeln auf den Lippen – dabei mochte es verschiedene Facetten der abstrusen Mischung aus Grausamkeit und Freude enthalten, die ihm eigen war, tragen, doch es war da. Und nun war es nicht mehr da, vertrieben von dem Richtigen, das Ivan sich endlich zu tun entschlossen hatte. Eduard wollte ihm zu diesem Schritt gratulieren, doch selbst in neutralen Ohren musste es wie Hohn klingen. Ivan hatte ein einziges Mal seit fünfzig Jahren nicht sich selbst über andere gestellt – und was bekam er dafür?

 

„Warum endet es immer gleich?“, fragte Ivan leise an Eduard gewandt, ohne aufzublicken. Er wirkte nicht klein oder gar zerbrechlich. Russland war noch immer ein lächelnder (auch wenn er gerade nicht lächelte), grausamer Riese, der schwitzte und stank und zu viel trank und dem die Hand ausrutschen konnte und der zum Spaß auf Menschenmengen schoss. Zumindest in Eduards Augen. „Warum, Eduard?“, Ivan seufzte, als laste schweres Gewicht auf ihm, und er stand urplötzlich auf. Die Taubheit ließ er auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa aus dem Winterpalast zurück, schüttelte sie ab als wäre sie nie dagewesen. Ivan trat zum Fenster, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Ich habe Jahrhunderte überdauert“, er wandte sich zu Eduard um, welcher ruhig dastand, die Brillengläser das Abbild Ivans spiegelnd, „Und stets endet es auf dieselbe Weise. Sie hassen mich. Sie verlassen mich“

Ivan lächelte Eduard an, erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch im Winterpalast vor 84 Jahren, welches er mit seinem Bruder geführt hatte. Raivis hatte genauso wenig zu antworten gewusst wie Eduard es nun tat.

Es endete stets auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Vielleicht hatte sich diesmal vor dem Palast keine Menge versammelt, welche lautstark forderte, gehört zu werden. Doch Ivans Gäste, welche er geeint hatte, hatten aufbegehrt, einer nach dem anderen, und waren gegangen, türenschlagend. Sie nahmen das Trippel-Trappel ihrer Schritte mit sich, jeder auf seine Weise. In Polen war es schnell gegangen, in Ungarn war es blutig gewesen, in der DDR waren sie schweigend marschiert.

Und Ivan hatte nichts dagegen auszurichten vermocht, außer zu sagen „Die Grenzen sind frei“.

 

„Geht“, verkündete Ivan lächelnd Eduard, welcher nun endlich – nachdem er so lange erstarrt war – in Bewegung kam. Er nahm seine Brillengläser ab, polierte sie mit dem Tuch aus seiner Brusttasche, und setzte sie sich wieder auf die Nase. „Die Grenzen sind frei“

Eduards Blick ruhte auf ihm, und der Este nickte in Gedanken versunken. Er hielt sich so gerade als stünde er in einer Reihe beim Militär, den Blick auf Ivan gerichtet, dessen Lächeln nicht zu bezwingen war, als wolle er, dass sein Lächeln ein Symbol der Hoffnung würde.

In gewisser Weise wurde es dies auch. Eduard wandte sich wortlos um, und auch die letzten Schritte verhallten im langen Korridor vor dem Teezimmer.

Russland schwieg, lauschte dem nun verhallten Trippel-Trappel unzähliger Füße, welche in die Freiheit strebten und ihn zurückließen.

Schließlich waren es nur mehr seine eigenen, erschöpften Schritte, welche ihn gen Haustür trieben. Er betrachtete die Schritte im Schnee, welche in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu führen schienen, und welche langsam von Schneeflocken bedeckt wurden. Der Schnee bedeckte die Sowjetunion bereits unter sich, genauso wie er auch das Blut des Sonntags bedeckt hatte und die Körper der vielen Gefallenen der Revolution. Von der Sowjetunion blieb nur mehr die Russische Föderation. Ivan wandte sich um und spazierte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die verwaisten Gänge seines Domizils.

**Author's Note:**

> Zusätzliche Information wird noch ergänzt.


End file.
